Star's First Christmas
by CaptainElsa
Summary: It's Star Butterfly's first Christmas, so Marco Diaz takes her on an adventure to the Christmas Dimension after explaining the Earth holiday to her. Though the Christmas Dimension isn't all holiday cheer!
1. Episode 1: Holiday Season at Echo Creek

On the weekend Star always overslept.

She was snoring louder than usual, with her blanket half hanging off the bed, and one arm over her face. However she was slowly starting to wake up even though she didn't want to. She lay in bed hoping she would sleep more. Plus she had a super fun party at Pony Head's new secret fort and stayed up until four in the morning today.

The Princess of Mewni began to hear bells and faint music coming from downstairs and the smell of hot chocolate with cinnamon. She peeked open one eye but her room was dim as the curtains were covering the windows. Slowly she realized the music wasn't turning off any time soon and grumbled. She put her head under her pillow, groaning. There was a knock at her door. She wanted more sleep!

"Go away!" Star yelled, but yawned after.

"Star, you better get up! It's 1:30 in the afternoon!" Marco said.

She could care less what time it was. She was a Princess. If she didn't have to get up for school, she was sleeping in however long she wanted to.

"I'm still tired from Pony Head's secret fort party!" Star groaned extra loud.

"Whatever. Your mom and dad are visiting!" Marco said and went away.

Her eyes shot open. What? They never gave her surprise visits! They would've told her, wouldn't they? Why were they visiting? Either way she couldn't risk it.

Star shrieked and got out of bed, forgetting to change out of her PJs and combing her hair. Marco wasn't at the door. But she hadn't imagined him waking her up. She flew out of her room but stopped at the end of the stairs as she looked around the Diaz household for her parents. Marco came out of the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate for Star.

"Where are my parents?" she asked, her heart racing and panicking, "Why did they come?"

He shrugged. "Relax Star, I lied. I had to get you out of bed somehow. Because—"

"I knew it!" she crossed her arms and pouted, "I could be sleeping more, but _no_!"

"Star." Marco said impatiently, trying to get her attention.

She was about to march back upstairs and go to bed, but there was still holiday music playing. Then she noticed the twinkling rainbow lights and weird decorations around Marco's house. Marco grinned.

"Because I wanted to show you this!" he said, gesturing the decorations to her.

Star was fully awake now and amazed by the strange but somewhat pretty decorations. In the living room there was a big pine tree with ornaments on it, and there were lights twinkling on it.

"Why is this tree twinkling?" Star asked, poking around it curiously.

She slurped down her mug of hot chocolate and gave the cup back to Marco. He put it on the table where there were frosted cookies.

"Those are lights."

"Why is your house all decorated like this?"

"It's going to be Christmas soon. Every year we put up a tree and decorate. My mom mostly likes it but I always like the decorating part too. My dad… not so much. Don't you like it? We decorated it extra just for you."

"Christmas?"

Marco told her all about Christmas with enthusiasm. Star listened, actually interested in this Earth holiday. They didn't have Christmas on Mewni.

"I mostly like presents. I used to believe in Santa Claus though. But all kids did."

"Wow Marco. I'm actually surprised. This holiday seems nice. But… isn't there any magic—"

"This will be your first one! And I wanted to get you something." Marco sat on the couch as Star wandered about the living room looking at the decorations up close.

Marco's parents Rafael and Angie came in the room to see how they were doing.

"How do you like the decorations, Star?" Angie asked cheerfully.

"They're really cool Mrs. Diaz!"

"Good! We hoped this would be magical enough for a Princess."

"Aww thanks!" Star gave Angie a big hug, "Wait, so there _is_ magic?"

Marco's mom nodded enthusiastically.

"If you believe there is." Rafael shrugged, "But I—"

Angie said, nudging Rafael in the arm, "Honey, don't spoil the fun. Well you two, we are going Christmas shopping. We'll be back later in the evening. You two behave."

"We'll try." Marco said, and hugged his parents.

Once they left, Star was excited to be alone with Marco. She ate a cookie.

"So what did you want to get me?"

"Is there a Christmas Dimension?" he asked.

"Hmm. Well there is this one Dimension with a huge tree where a fat man lives, and there are a bunch of elves working there all the time."

"That sounds like a Christmas Dimension to me. Let's go."

"Wow! Ok! Let me get ready first." Star said, and flew up the stairs to her room to get ready.

She put on a winter themed outfit since it was cold at the so-called Christmas Dimension. Star preferred to call it the huge pine tree dimension. Star had never been to the bottom of the tree, but some elves had told her that it went on forever, and Santa was at the top of the tree. She put on her hat, and then was ready to go with Marco. She went downstairs.

"Wow…" Marco said noticing her outfit.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Marco was wearing an extra warm red hoodie with the hood up, boots, and mittens. Star tried to hide her blush. She quickly got out her dimensional scissors and grabbed Marco's hand.

They went through the portal to the Christmas dimension.


	2. Episode 2: The Christmas Dimension

Star and Marco arrived in the Christmas Dimension on a tree branch.

There were huge ornaments and just beyond the branches snow was falling so thick you couldn't see any further. There were colorful lights shining everywhere.

Marco was impressed.

"Well let's go find Santa." he said.

"Santa's at the top of the tree, and I have no idea where we are." Star commented, looking around.

They hardly moved a foot when something huge rustled above them in the next level of branches.

"Maybe he's coming down to meet us?" Marco hoped.

"Fat chance." Star said, chuckling to herself.

"Ha-ha."

Instead, it was a huge squirrel! The largest squirrel Marco had ever seen! It looked at them.

"Maybe it's friendly. Are there any acorns around here?" he said nervously, his cautious side kicking in.

"Marco…" Star said warningly, "This isn't a friendly squirrel. Squirrels are all around this tree and they chomp off branches with… intruders."

"Intruders!?" Marco yelped.

The squirrel chomped off the branch in one bite, sending Marco and Star tumbling through countless branches and they landed in a huge pile of ornaments.

"Where are we now?"

"Even lower than when we started. Those squirrels will be chasing us until we get inside." she said, getting pieces of pine needles out of her hair.

Thankfully Marco had his hoodie up and saved his hair. Star grumbled as the needles poked her. They climbed out of the ornaments and on to the spiky branch. The needles poked at their legs with each step. And with each step the air got colder.

"Brr." Star said, wishing she had a warmer coat.

It got colder at the bottom of the tree, so Star had a bad feeling they were pretty low. And more snow began to fall. Marco walked behind Star carefully. Then the branch wobbled due to a strong gust of cold wind.

They continued along the branch. How long it was, neither of them knew. But it sure was taking them a long time.

It got colder by the minute. Marco and Star shivered and Marco's teeth were chattering.

"Is it just me or is it snowing more now?" Marco asked.

The branch began to get thinner and thinner. Suddenly, they were at the end.

"Ah! We went the wrong way." Star cursed.

There was snow piling up at the end of the branch.

Star quickly lost her balance and fell off the branch, but caught hold with her hands. She yelled, startled.

"Star!" Marco shouted and pulled her up.

"That was way too close. We'd better keep moving or another squirrel will find us."

They ran as carefully as they could down the opposite direction of the branch, not wanting to stay out in the cold any longer than they had to. Finally, they reached the center of the tree. Star hopped up and began to climb. Marco followed her. They climbed up about ten feet and then came to the next level of branches to take a break.

"I hope there's no squirrels up here."

"Me'neither." Star said, nodding.

Star rubbed her hands together to keep them warm.

"Let's climb up another few branches." Marco said, "It'll get warmer, right?"

"Well, less cold."

"Yeah."

They climbed up again since they were already at the center of the tree. They climbed up another three levels and took a break. It was starting to get less cold, Star noticed. But her hands were still cold.

"Hey, what's that?" Marco said, noticing something in the distance, just out of view.

"I don't know." Star replied.

Marco crawled over to it, careful not to fall. The branches were still thick here, but Star knew they'd get skinnier the higher up they went. She rubbed her cold shoulders in attempt to warm them. She didn't think to use her wand for any kind of warming spell. She was on the alert for any squirrels and making sure that Marco stayed out of trouble – which was just what Marco was getting himself into, but neither of them knew it.

 _At this rate, it'll take us forever to get to the top of the tree,_ she thought to herself.

Marco picked up the candy cane and brought it over to Star.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A candy cane!" he said, "Have you ever had one before?"

"No." Star shook her head, not really interested.

She wasn't in the mood for candy canes.

"It tastes like peppermint." Marco said, sucking on an end.

He seemed to really enjoy it. Star watched him.

"Hey, I want to try it." she said, seeing him become more delighted with the candy cane.

 _Maybe it tastes good_ , she thought curiously.

Marco wordlessly let her have the other curved end. It was a large candy cane, but after Star studied the swirly pattern of red for a moment curiously, Star took a lick and prepared herself for the taste.

Instead of whatever flavor peppermint was, this wasn't it. It tasted much worse than sour milk. It was almost indescribable to Star.

"Yuck!" she said, spitting out the flavor, and flinching away.

But Marco seemed to be really enjoying it. She grew concerned. Why did it taste so bad to her, but Marco seemed to be oddly attached to it? She remembered the last time her dad told her about his misadventures in the Christmas Dimension, telling her that the candy canes were poisoned, and one of his friends died from it. Alarmed, she knew she had to stop Marco.

"Marco, wait! Stop! The candy cane is poisoned!" Star said.

She felt sick and frightened for Marco. She had to do something and quick. If he ate the whole candy cane he would die. But he was already under its powerful spell, and licking and moaning with delight. His sounds made Star blush, but Marco didn't notice.

"This is the best candy cane I've ever had." Marco said dreamily, drooling.

Star got angry.

"No!"

Then she ripped the candy cane away from Marco, and threw it down with as much strength as she could muster.

Marco yelled angrily, reaching for it hopelessly, and then glaring angrily at Star, "Candy cane, come back! Hey! What was that for? I wasn't done with it!"

"That's a good thing! If you had, you'd be dead by now!"

Marco blinked with confusion, still somewhat in a daze. Star had to get the poison out of Marco's system. It was time to use her spell.

"Marco, I have to do something and you're not going to like it. But it'll save your life!" she said, standing up and holding her wand with both hands.

"Are you making me another candy cane?" he asked, still in a peppermint daze.

Star shouted up a nasty smelling spell and said, "Stinky rotten egg and moldy body odor fart explosion!"

The wand released one of the nastiest smells imaginable, a cloud of green and yellow, worse than any fart Marco or any of Star's classmates ever released. Star almost gagged, and she knew that Marco would throw up.

His face turned green so to speak when he smelled Star's nasty spell. His cheeks puffed up and Star looked away as Marco threw up a wet and slimy mess that was red, white, and green, half off the branch, and half on the branch.

"Yuck…" Star groaned quietly.

"Oh man…" Marco said, clutching his stomach, "I feel horrible."

"You just ate a poisoned candy cane!"

"Huh?"

She didn't feel like explaining it to him.

"Let's get off this branch." Star said, "Golden lasso!"

She grabbed Marco's hand and swung the rainbow lasso up to the next branch. They flew up to the next level, going through several branches, which knocked Marco in the head.

"Ow! Ow! Star! Slow down!"

About ten branches up, Star slowed down. They made some progress. They couldn't stay in the tree all day. They had to get to Santa. Marco panted, still feeling ill from the spell.

"Why were the candy canes poisoned?" Marco asked, sweating.

Star sighed and said, "I'm not sure."

They took a break, and Marco rested his head on Star's shoulder as they leaned against the tree trunk. Star could tell the branches were starting to get thinner and shorter. She let Marco rest for five minutes, and let his stomach settle down, but then they had to get moving. It was still cold, and whenever their breaths froze in the air in a cloud and drifted away.

"Ready to get moving?"

"Yeah. Though I am hungry. I wonder if Santa will have any cookies up at the top, which hopefully aren't poisoned."

Star nodded.

"Let's keep moving."

They continued their way up the branches. The branches were starting to get noticeably thinner and smaller. That meant they were almost at the top. Star was amazed at their progress and that they hadn't run into any evil branch eating squirrels. However they did hear a branch fall nearby.

"Do you think Santa poisoned the candy canes?" Marco asked.

"Santa is evil?" Star wondered, biting her lip.

"Maybe he is." Marco said.

The branches were starting to get closer together, so they climbed up them with their hands instead of using Star's lasso.

"How do we see Santa here, anyway?" Marco said, looking around for any signs of other humanoids.

"He's at the top. There's a door in the star that we go in through. Santa's shop goes all the way down to the bottom of the tree. Legend says that in the roots of the tree there are dead elves and reindeer."

"Eww…" Marco said, not really believing her.

Well Star had never personally been down to the roots of the tree, as she didn't know how large the tree was. No one knew. According to legend the tree was infinite going down.

They began to hear faint music, like the music that was playing at Marco's house earlier.

Star took a step and then found that her feet couldn't move. Marco went ahead of her, oblivious to her trouble, and soaking in the sights.

"Ugh! Why can't I move?" she grumbled, and then looked down at her feet.

Then Marco looked into a shiny ornament and saw Star was stuck.

"Star!" Marco said and came over to her.

"I think I'm stuck in sap!" she grumbled, touching the sticky stuff at her feet.

"I'll pull you out."

"Try not to pull my arms off!"

Marco grabbed her arms and pulled as hard as he could. But she wouldn't budge. Marco tried pulling her again, but sweat broke out on his forehead. He couldn't get her out. Star grew panicked. What if she was stuck here forever?

"Star, use your wand!" he said, thankful that she had it.

"Oh, right!" she gasped, nodding, "Super Geyser Windstorm!"

Marco grabbed her hand before the spell was cast. A huge geyser blasted them chaotically up the tree, freeing Star from the sap. Then the water froze just as they landed on another branch.

To Star and Marco's surprise, they reached the top. There was a bright and glowing star in front of them. It was finally time to see Santa. Star knocked on the star and a door opened.

Star and Marco went inside.


	3. Episode 3: Naughty or Nice?

All was merry and bright inside the star at the top of the tree. In fact, it was a little too merry and bright. Star and Marco had a hard time adjusting to the warm light, but soon they were greeted by a welcoming and kind voice.

"Hello. Welcome to Santa's workshop."

"Who is that?" Star said, unable to make out the person who spoke.

"I am Mrs. Claus." a chubby woman came out of the light wearing an outfit similar to Santa's, but she wore peppermint stockings and was holding two mugs of hot cocoa.

"Mrs. Claus! Nice to meet you." Marco said politely.

"Hi." Star said.

"Please children, have some hot cocoa. You must be cold."

They sat down on the floor and drank their cocoa. It was the perfect hot cocoa Star had ever tasted. Once they were finished, Mrs. Claus asked them a question.

"Now before you can meet Santa or go into his shop, you must answer this. Are you naughty or nice?" Mrs. Claus pulled out a very long list.

Star had a bad feeling about this and whispered to Marco, "Something bad is going to happen."

They looked at each other worriedly.

"Nice of course." Marco said, rather proudly.

"Nice!" Star said with the same attitude.

Mrs. Claus glared at Star. A lump formed in Star's throat. She knew deep in her heart she was on the naughty list. And lying about it didn't help anyone, but she didn't know what happened to naughty people in the Christmas Dimension.

"Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, neither of you are on the nice list. What a shame. There are hardly any kids these days on the nice list."

Star gulped when she realized the list Mrs. Claus was holding was the _naughty_ list. It was incredibly long. So long in fact, that it fell to the floor and circled the entire room many times.

"How could Marco be on the naughty list?" Star gawked.

"It's your fault, Star." Mrs. Claus said, "Sorry dear. But you and your friend Marco are not going to see Santa."

"Wait! We just had to answer your question to get to see him! We answered it!" Star jumped up and said.

"Star, please—"

"Now you listen here, Mrs. Claus. Marco brought me here because he wanted to get me a present! And this is my first Christmas and I'm going to get that present!" Star shouted, poking Mrs. Claus in the chest with each word.

"I see why Santa put you on the naughty list. Tsk, tsk. All you will get this year is coal. And I will send you two to the dungeons!"

Star knew something bad would happen.

Next thing Star and Marco knew, Mrs. Claus pulled a lever and a trap door opened up beneath Star and Marco, sending them down the tree trunk. Marco screamed the whole way down. It felt like they were falling forever. But Star wasn't screaming. In fact after a few minutes, Marco's screaming was starting to get annoying. Star crossed her arms and made herself as small as she could. Marco was falling face first with his arms out.

"Would you stop screaming?!"

"Star!" he yelled, "How long are we going to fall for?"

"Probably forever!" she growled.

Marco cried.

The trunk was starting to get wider and wider, but they were in pitch black, so Star couldn't see the edges of the inside of the hollow trunk. She assumed the actual trunk was much wider than this, as this was only a tube that would lead them down to the cells.

Finally, just as Star was getting bored, they hit the bottom with a thud.

"Ow." Marco said glumly, and sat up.

Stars eyes adjusted to the darkness now, and she could tell they were in a cage. When she touched the bars of the cage, she was in for a surprise. They were made of candy canes.

Star and Marco tried to break them, but the candy canes were incredibly strong. Then in a cage next to them, someone started laughing manically. Star and Marco looked at each other and then peered into the next cage.

"You fools!" said a squeaky voice.

Star raised an eyebrow. An elf? What was an elf doing down here? Elves were supposed to be working all year round to make as many toys as possible.

"You'll never get out!" the elf said.

"Who are you?" Star asked.

"I'm a naughty elf, who tried to overthrow Santa. I hate Christmas! But you can call me Snowball."

"Snowball?" Star asked, "Can you get us out of here?"

"I already told you! It's useless."

"Why do you hate Christmas?" Marco said.

"Santa never lets me invent any new toys. I know what the kids really want. But does Santa ever listen to me? No! Why should he? He's just so full of himself! That and I never get any time off! And everyone is forced to be the same. Keep your head down and work as fast as you can. No one can fail." Snowball grumbled, crossing his arms.

Star bit her lip. She felt sorry for Snowball.

"Well we can't stay down here forever. Christmas is coming up. It's my first Christmas ever on Earth. I'm from Mewni."

"A Mewman?" asked Snowball.

"Princess Star Butterfly."

"And I'm Marco Diaz, from Echo Creek. Earth."

"How long have you been down here, Snowball?"

"Ever since last Christmas. I started a riot so they put me down here for being myself."

Marco then said, "I'm sorry Star. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted you to have a great first Christmas."

Star was startled by his words.

"It's not your fault. I got us down here. I'm a naughty Princess. That's why I was sent to earth. But I have good intentions… most of the time, anyway."

Snowball sighed.

"It's hopeless."

Snowball began to cry.

"Star, do something." Marco said.

"I'm working on it, Marco."

Thankfully Star had her wand, so it wasn't. They could still get out with the help of some kind of blast.

"Not anymore. We're busting out!" Star shouted, "Dagger Heart Blast!"

The candy canes shattered.

"Alright! Let's get Snowball out. Marco, you have the honors."

"What?"

"Use your karate!" Star said, pretending to do a move.

"Okay. I will not disappoint Sensei." Marco said, closing his eyes, focusing, and then took a deep breath.

"Hyah!" he shouted and kicked a candy cane bar down with a few strong kicks, "Take that you stupid candy cane!"

Snowball got out, relieved.

"We have to get out of here. There's a secret door around here somewhere… where they send me my food daily."

Star felt sorry for Snowball, but they were busting out so her empathy wasn't really needed. Snowball felt around the walls and pressed a button that opened a small door.

The three of them climbed up for a long time.

"How much further?" Star panted as she scooted up the wall with her back to one side and her feet on the other.

"Just keep going until you feel a door!" Snowball hissed at the bottom of the stack.

Star went up first, followed by Marco and Snowball.

Star felt around the walls for a door, but didn't find any, so she scooted up. Then she found it and cheered.

"Alright! Found it! I think."

"Now open it!"

Star pushed open the door panel and jumped out. They all climbed out and landed in a kitchen. It was a few floors up from the dungeon, but still very low. They had a lot of work to do to find Santa.

"Do you know where Santa is?" Star asked Snowball.

"Usually up in the top branches. He never comes down here or past the middle of the tree."

"How do they know where the middle of the tree is, if the tree goes on forever?"

"Roughly." said Snowball, nodding, but Star still didn't understand.

She didn't have time to anyway. The kitchen was the nicest kitchen Star had ever seen. It was long and narrow, but lit with rows and rows of Christmas lights and other decorations. Many elves were happily baking treats or making candy canes. Overhead, Christmas music was playing. A few elves were humming as they worked.

"Wow these cookies are amazing!" Star shouted, and picked a cookie up from a finished tray that was ready for packaging.

"Star, no!" Snowball said, but it was too late.

"Hey!" said a baking elf who noticed them, "I just finished those!"

Star took a last bite and threw it at the elf's head.

"Ow!"

"Star! Maybe he can help us get out of here."

"Oh. Sorry. Um, can you help us out of here and find Santa?" Star asked.

The elf was rubbing his forehead and picking up the broken cookie.

"That's going to leave a bruise for a week. Ugh. Why should I help you?" the elf asked.

Star smirked.

"Because if you don't, you'll be put on the naughty list!" she said with her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

The elf was scared out of his wits, and nodded.

"Okay fine. Find the door that says EXIT and climb the stairs."

"Where do the stairs lead?"

"Up!"

"Can't we take an elevator?" Star groaned, "We climbed up half this tree, and then fell down the whole thing. We just want to see Santa."

"Fine. Take the polar express elevator," the elf groaned.

The elf took them to the elevator and Marco, Star, and Snowball jumped in. They went up, super fast, but it still felt like a long time to Star.

"Are we there yet?" Star asked impatiently, looking for something that would make the elevator go faster.

"No!" Snowball said angrily.

When they stepped out of the elevator at the middle top floors, the alarm sounded. Red lights flashed and an alarm said "Ho-ho-ho!" a little too merrily for the reason.

"Great! That traitor!" Snowball growled, "Pepper Mint reported us!"

Elves chased after them.

"Run!" Marco yelled.

"Where?" Star yelled back as they ran away from the elves.

"Anywhere! To Santa!"

Marco high tailed it. Star was a step behind him. Snowball was falling behind and was about to be captured by the elves in a net when he tripped and fell, but Star turned around and grabbed Snowball and piggy back carried him, running past Marco.

"Marco!" Star said, holding out her free hand.

"Hurry Star!" he encouraged, not wanting to slow her down.

They kept running until they reached a door that said "SANTA'S OFFICE". Star pounded on the door. But the elves caught up with them a few moments later. One elf took a swing at Star with a huge candy cane axe, but stopped right before it hit her throat. Star dared not breathe. But then the elves trembled, and knelt down, dropping their weapons.

"That's right!" Star shouted, "Stand down!"

"Um, Star…" Marco whispered quietly, and poked her shoulder.

"What?"

She looked behind her and understood why the elves had stopped. A big fat man stood over them.

It was Santa.


	4. Episode 4: Santa

The alarms stopped blaring and the Christmas music returned. The elves went back to work. Star, Marco, and Snowball – who was still on Star's back – looked up at Santa, who had opened his office door.

"Hi." Star said.

"Star. Marco. I am Santa. I'm sure you already guessed. I'm sorry about the elves. Snowball? What are you doing here?"

"I…" he didn't know where to begin, and Star felt him trembling.

Santa motioned them to come into his office.

"Everyone can take a break." he yelled out to the elves who were rushing to get back to work.

Santa then closed the door once they were inside his office.

His office was cozy to say the least. There was a fireplace that took up one wall, with huge stockings. Santa's desk was decorated like a sleigh, and he had mini reindeer figures on it, as well as stacks of boxes of toys and papers. He cleared a space to see his guests.

"Please, have a seat."

They sat.

"So why have you come to see me? A Mewman, and an Earthling?" he asked.

"I wanted to give Star a special present." Marco said.

"Ah yes. Though it seems Mrs. Claus has put you both on the naughty list."

Star and Marco looked down at their feet.

"Please Santa, this is my first Christmas. We don't have Christmas on Mewni." Star explained, "Marco is being nice."

She put extra emphasis on the word _nice_ , hoping Santa would like it.

"And does a girl like you deserve to be put on the nice list?" Santa asked, staring at her.

Star swallowed.

"No." she said, her voice hollow.

She stood up, ready to leave.

"Santa—" Marco was about to speak, but Santa silenced him by clearing his throat.

Star was right at the door, about to open it and leave.

"What do you want for Christmas, young Princess?" Santa asked.

Star was completely surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me. What would you like Marco to get you?"

Star turned around and looked at Marco and then at Santa. She could hardly believe this.

"Well uh… I'm not really sure."

"Star…" Marco whispered in her ear, "This is the real deal. Ask him for something!"

"Okay, okay, just give me a second."

She thought for literally a _second,_ and then knew what she wanted.

"Alright. I'll give you some ideas. I like unicorn things, and honeydew boba tea."

Santa wrote this stuff down on his list.

"Please make yourself at home. It will take a little while."

Santa left the office, leaving them to wander around in it. After exploring some, Star grew bored.

"When is he going to be back?"

"Just wait." Snowball said, crossing his arms as he sat impatiently.

"Do I deserve to be on the nice list, Marco?" Star said, looking out the frost covered window.

"Sure, Star. But everyone has their own naughty and nice side." Marco said.

"I guess. My naughty side is a lot bigger than my nice side though… I mean, it feels like it to me."

Marco gave her a sideways smile.

"Don't worry."

Santa returned fifteen minutes later with presents in his arms. They were beautifully wrapped in starry wrapping paper. Star was amazed!

"Oh! Can I open them now?" Star asked, jumping up and down.

"Of course. Though it is more magical if you wait until Christmas." Santa said, winking.

Star's hand hovered over the presents, and looked at Marco.

"He's right."

"Okay. I'll wait. But you better hide them from me when we get back home." Star said.

Marco nodded, and hefted the presents in his arms.

"Are you ready to return home?" Santa asked.

"Well, there is one thing." Star said, pointing to Snowball.

"Ah, Snowball. Right. I should send him back down to the Naughty Dungeons." Santa rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"No! Santa, I'm tired of how things are around here. Everything is too traditional. Keep your head down and work. You have to be like everyone else." Snowball said, pacing the room.

He huffed.

"And that's not all. The toy market is boring. We need more stuff that kids actually want!" he said.

"Okay, Snowball. Changes will be made."

"Yeah? When?" He said impatiently.

"Relax." Santa said, "You won't be going to the dungeons. You're getting a promotion."

"W-what?" Snowball was hardly able to believe it.

"You're promoted. You'll be in charge of making these changes." Santa said, handing him the list of requests that he made.

"Wow…"

"Well next time we visit hopefully things will be different around here." Star said hopefully.

"They will." Snowball said.

"Alright. We should be going back." Marco said.

"Here I can help with that. Sleigh ride anyone?"

"Woo!" Marco shouted.

Star nodded.

"Bye Snowball!" Star said.

"Thanks Star, for helping me." he said, and gave her a hug, "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Star said.

Then it was time to go. They followed Santa to his sleigh hangar, with his sleigh already waiting for them and ready to take off with eight reindeer.

"Strap yourselves in. We're going to go fast." Santa said.

Star and Marco buckled up in the seat next to Santa together. It was like riding in an airplane. They took off slowly, but then soared out of the tree and through the snowy air.

Santa returned them to Echo Creek safe and sound.


	5. Episode 5: A Magical Christmas

Christmas day arrived. Marco woke up Star bright and early. She groaned a little, but remembered what day it was and jumped out of bed. She opened the door and hugged Marco.

"Merry Christmas Star! You can come open your presents!"

"Yay!" she cheered, not bothering to change out of her PJs, and skipped down the stairs.

She couldn't wait to open her presents! She bought Marco some presents when she went out shopping with Angie about a week before. Angie and Rafael came and sat down.

"Thank you Marco." Star said, before she opened them.

Her first present was a Unicorn Bath set, with rainbow sugar scrub and body butter, which she liked. Then her next present was a cute unicorn plush, perfect for cuddling. And last but not least, she opened up a box of honeydew boba tea bags.

"Wow!" she said and hugged Marco again.

"Glad you like your presents, Star." Marco said.

"Oh. I got you something too."

"What?"

First she got Marco a book of nacho recipes. Then Marco was astounded by how many more presents Star got him. She got him all kinds of board games, and a Love Sentence poster and album.

"Wow these are all cool, Star! Thanks!"

They hugged.

Marco opened up some more presents and the entire family played games all day and ate cookies.

Later that night, Marco caught Star alone outside with her unicorn plush watching the stars. It was chilly, but not too bad and there wasn't any snow.

"Hey Star." Marco said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a good first Christmas?"

"I sure did." she said.

Well, seeing as it was only her first Christmas, Star thought it was incredible. Though she didn't say it out loud, Marco was her favorite present. She remembered their crazy adventure to the Christmas Dimension.

Star took a chance and slid her hand into Marco's. Because it was Christmas, Marco let her hold it. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we go inside and watch a movie?"

"Okay."

Marco went ahead of her and held the door open for her. Star followed. But she took one last look at the twinkling sky. Overhead, a shooting star fell. Star smiled and then went inside with Marco.

— The End —


End file.
